


Zero

by neverminetohold



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Friendship, Gen, Horror (mild), h/c, pre-game
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Mutprobe später und der 10 Jahre alte Cloud Strife findet sich im Keller der alten ShinRa Villa wider. Mit dem brummenden Schädel kann er leben - aber was sind das für jadegrüne Augen in der Dunkelheit...?</p><p> </p><p>Dislcaimer: not mine, just playing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero

Zero

  
Der dunkle Schemen war in sich zusammen gesunken, auf seine Knie gefallen. Einige Meter entfernt kauerte er dicht am Boden, so dass sich sein Rücken wölbte. Selbst im fahlen Dämmerlicht konnte Cloud erkennen wie es zitterte und zuckte, obwohl es seine Gliedmaßen dicht an seinen Körper gepresst hatte.

Vorsichtig rutschte der Junge nach hinten, über Geröllbrocken aus splitterigem Holz, vermischt mit Zement; sein Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals. Spitze Steinchen stachen ihm in die ungeschützten Handflächen und durch die Jeans in die Beine. Er versuchte, ganz leise zu sein, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er musste so viel Distanz zwischen sich und das unheimliche Etwas bringen, wie nur möglich.

Er zuckte zusammen, als das Ding einen schrillen, tierischen Schrei ausstieß, den Kopf nach hinten warf, als wollte es jemanden jenseits der Decke anklagen. Ein verzerrtes Echo wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen und jagte Cloud einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wurde unwillkürlich an den sterbenden Nibelwolf erinnert: Der hatte vor ein paar Tagen vom verseuchten Wasser am Reaktor getrunken. Es hatte ihn nicht getötet, statt dessen war er zur reißenden Bestie mutiert, wahnsinnig durch die Schmerzen. Nachts kam er aus den Bergen bis an das kleine Dorf heran und so hatte der Bürgermeister die ShinRa Soldaten um Hilfe gebeten, die bei der Villa stationiert waren, um die verbliebenen Wissenschaftler zu schützen. Sein schmerzerfülltes Heulen, als sie ihn vor der Zugangsstraße nach Nibelheim gestellt und erschossen hatten...

Cloud hatte das Tier, das Monster, leid getan, obwohl er nächtelang Alpträume gehabt hatte. Tifa hatte das nicht verstanden, aber sie sprachen ohnehin nur selten miteinander – sie war immer mit ihrer kleinen Clique unterwegs. Ihre Meinung war Cloud ohnehin zu einseitig, zu naiv. Der Wolf war erst durch den Reaktor zu einer Bedrohung geworden, - ohne die Einmischung der Menschen wäre das nie passiert. Aber Cloud hatte schon immer mehr nachgedacht, als ihm guttat, wie seine Mutter immer sagte. Er wäre zu ernst, zu still, zu sensibel...

Was war falsch daran, selbst wenn das stimmte? Warum sollte er nicht zu sich selbst stehen? Und war er jetzt nicht in dieser Situation, weil er sich hatte anpassen wollen?

Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Mutprobe schrecklich schief gehen konnte. Aber er hatte es satt, dass die anderen ihn immer beim Spielen ausschlossen, nur, weil er „neu“ war. Und das war nun einmal ihr „Aufnahmeritual“.

Also hatte er sich durch das Unkraut gerobbt, war durch die Lücke im Zaun geschlüpft, immer auf der Hut vor den uniformierten Wachen, eine staubige Flasche „Ifrits Fire“ zum Ziel. Jepp - in den Weinkeller der ShinRa Villa zu schleichen war schon eine dumme Idee gewesen, bevor der Boden unter seinen Füßen zusammengebrochen war, bevor er in die Tiefe fiel, bevor etwas aus dem Dunkel hervorbrach. Jetzt stand mehr auf dem Spiel als ein brummender Schädel, eine Beule und ein paar Kratzer - die Gerüchte über Monster im Keller der Villa stimmten!

Der Schrei brach abrupt ab, als der Schemen vornüber kippte, mit einem leisen Wimmern. Die plötzlich so laute Stille wurde nur durchbrochen von harschen Atemzügen und Keuchen. "Argh!"

Ersticktes Würgen ließ Cloud vor Ekel erschauern und dann klatschte etwas in einem nicht enden wollenden Schwall zu Boden. Der scharfe Gestank stach Cloud in Nase und Augen, übertünchte Kupfer, Erde, Staub und limoniges Desinfektionsmittel.

Etwas glühte ganz schwach im tiefgrauen Dämmerlicht, neben dem Schemen, der lang hingestreckt da lag. Jetzt, wo seine Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, sah Cloud weiter hinten noch einen Schimmer und ein einzelnes, winziges blaues Licht, links. Es war umgeben von absoluter Schwärze, musste also am anderen Ende des Raumes sein - und es sah aus wie das Leuchten eines Türschlosses, wie vom Medikamentenschrank im Dorfladen...

Da es keine Fenster gab und das Loch in der Decke verschüttet war, schien das seine einzige Chance auf eine Flucht zu sein, auch wenn er kaum etwas erkennen konnte...

Ein lautes Schluchzen und eine Bewegung riss Cloud aus seinen Gedanken. Es ließ ihn erschreckt zusammenfahren, seine angewinkelten Beine rutschten ab; Steine klickten aneinander...

Der Schemen musste es gehört haben, denn er hob seinen Kopf. Zwei helle, grünliche Punkte leuchteten plötzlich im Dunklen und schienen mühelos genau die Stelle zu fixieren, an der Cloud mit angehaltenen Atem stocksteif saß.

Bevor Cloud irgend etwas tun konnte - und er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, was das gewesen wäre - starrte er nur noch ins Dunkel und gleich darauf trieb ihm die Wucht eines Aufpralls die Luft aus den Lungen. Mit einem erstickten Schrei kippte er nach hinten über und schlug sich den Kopf zum zweiten Mal in knappen 5 Minuten an. Knochige Hände krallten sich in den Fleecestoff seines Rollkragenpullovers und ein Gewicht halb auf ihm drückte ihn zu Boden. Ein stechender Gestank stieg Cloud in die Nase und er schlug instinktiv mit geballten Fäusten um sich.

Ein heißes Gesicht, eine kalte Nase presste sich gegen seine schmächtige Brust und etwas, dass nur nasse Haare sein konnten, klebten ihm plötzlich am Kinn. In seiner Panik konnte er nicht klar denken und so stemmte sich Cloud nur noch heftiger gegen seinen Angreifer, doch der wand seine Arme hinter seinen Rücken und presste so die seinen gegen seine Seiten. Das heftige Zittern ging auf seinen kleinen Körper über und die gequälten Laute vibrierten in seinem Brustkorb.

Das brachte Cloud zur Besinnung. Das und der feuchte Fleck, der sich unter erstickten Schluchzern auf seiner Brust ausbreitete. Er verstand in dem Moment endlich, dass das Etwas... weinte.

Ruhiger versuchte er, sich ein Bild von dem Anderen zu machen: Cloud hatte klebrige, klamme Haut unter seinen Fäusten gespürt, hervorstechende Schulterblätter, einen breiten Rücken, Metall... Bis auf letzteres klang das ganz nach... Einem... Mann?

Zu dieser überfälligen Erkenntnis gelangt, sich einen Idioten schimpfend, dass er gleich an irgendwelche Monster gedacht hatte - die ihn ohne jegliches Zögern gleich getötet hätten - gab Cloud seinen ohnehin nutzlosen Widerstand auf. Sofort bekam er besser Luft und die harte Umarmung lockerte sich wie zur Antwort darauf.

Die gepeinigten Geräusche direkt im Ohr fragte Cloud sich, was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, warum hier in diesem Raum ein offenbar verletzter Mann war, noch dazu Meter tief unter der eigentlichen Villa... Und er musste unbedingt hier raus, aber wie? Und jemand musste doch informiert werden, dass der Mann Hilfe brauchte - oder hatte man ihn hier festgehalten? Stimmten die Gerüchte am Ende doch...? Was sollte er tun? Verdammt – was konnte er tun?

Cloud wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen, als die Umarmung zu erwidern, denn er konnte diese mitleiderregenden Geräusche nicht länger ertragen. Jetzt, wo er seine Arme wieder bewegen konnte, schlang er sie um den Oberkörper des Mannes, der im Dunklen immer noch nur ein gesichtloser Schemen war. Seine rechte Hand wanderte zögerlich höher und er strich damit vorsichtig über die dichte Masse nasser Haare, dass schleimige Gefühl unter seinen Fingern ignorierend.

Cloud wurde unwillkürlich rot, aber da ihm keine anderen Worte des Trostes einfielen, murmelte er das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: "Uhm - ich hab dich. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut..."

Die sinnlosen Phrasen klangen dumm und leer in seinen eigenen Ohren und er befürchtete fast das ein erwachsener Mann sie als Beleidigung auffassen und wütend werden könnte. Aber mehr konnte Cloud alleine nicht tun, also blieb er fast verbissen dabei, flüsterte die Worte in einem fort und streichelte die nackte Schulter beruhigend und kämmte die verworrenen Haare mit seinen gespreizten Fingern. Er ignorierte das Gefühl von Narben und warmen Blut...

Manchmal war es nur wichtig, nicht mit seinem Schmerz allein zu sein. Cloud wusste das, weil nicht mal seine eigene Mutter ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte.

Es waren sicher auch nicht seine Worte, sondern eher seine ruhige Stimme und die sanften Berührungen, aber der Mann schien nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit tatsächlich ruhiger zu werden. Das heftige Zittern ließ nach, genau wie die leisen Geräusche und seine Hände lockerten sich, ließen den dunkelblauen Stoff schließlich ganz los.

Ein lautes, fast erleichtertes Aufseufzen wärmte den feuchten Fleck auf Clouds Brust und dann lag er ganz still. Offenbar hatten Panik und Schmerz etwas nachgelassen...

Cloud räusperte sich - sein Hals tat weh vom Reden und die stickige, verbrauchte Luft hier unten machte es auch nicht besser.

Die ganze Situation war ziemlich grotesk, wenn er so darüber nachdachte: Hier lag er, mehrere Meter unter der Erde, begraben unter dem immer schwerer werdenden Körper eines fremden Mannes, der sich an ihn klammerte, als wäre er eine Art Rettungsleine...

Außerdem brannten seine Hände etwas, vielleicht von der Flüssigkeit, die den anderen einhüllte wie eine zweite Haut. Wer wusste schon, was das war, so chemisch scharf, wie das roch...

"Hey - kannst du von mir runter gehen? Nur ein Stück? Du bist ziemlich schwer...," Cloud murmelte es leise, direkt in das Ohr des Mannes. Er wollte ihn nicht erschrecken oder ihm den Eindruck vermitteln, dass er... keine Ahnung... ihn loswerden wollte. Und falls er zu verletzt war um aufzustehen, dann musste Cloud dringend alleine los und Hilfe holen...

Einen Moment lang passierte nichts und Cloud dachte schon, dass der Mann bewusstlos geworden war, doch dann stemmte der sich hoch, schwer auf seine Handflächen gestützt. Ein Vorhang aus feuchten Haarsträhnen strich über Clouds Gesicht, bis der Mann etwas von ihm weg rückte und sich neben ihm auf die Knie hockte.

Cloud setzte sich sehr langsam auf, weil seine verspannten Muskeln gegen die Bewegung protestierten. Dann schlug er die Beine im Schneidersitz unter, wischte unauffällig seine kribbelnden Hände am Stoff ab und wandte sich schließlich seinem Zufallsgefährten zu. Plötzlich waren diese hellen, grünen Punkte wieder da - und aus dieser Entfernung erkannte Cloud, dass es die Augen des Mannes waren. Ihr Blick war intensiv, forschend, kalt – aber auch versteckt sanft, wenn man lange genug hin sah. Sie leuchteten von innen heraus - und die schwarze Pupille war geschlitzt, fast unsichtbar schmal, wie bei einer Katze.

Der Anblick faszinierte ihn und ohne nachzudenken gab Cloud dem Impuls nach und streckte seine Hand aus. Trotz des Dämmerlichts war die Panik im Gesicht seines Gegenübers nicht zu übersehen und sein Zurückzucken war unmissverständlich, genau wie das leise Grollen. Cloud war seltsam unbeeindruckt davon, doch er dachte sofort an die Gerüchte. Und die Verknüpfung von einer Berührung mit Schmerz, in dieser Reaktion, machte ihn unendlich traurig.

Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee so aufdringlich zu sein, so angespannt, wie der andere wirkte, aber Cloud musste einfach beweisen, dass eine Berührung nicht weh tun musste. Es schien plötzlich so verdammt wichtig zu sein, diesen Beweis anzutreten.

Also setzte er ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf, dass hoffentlich erkennbar war in dem spärlichen Licht: "Ich tu dir nichts - ich hab dich doch schon berührt, oder? Alles in Ordnung..."

Sehr vorsichtig hob er seine Hand erneut, die der andere mit misstrauischen Blicken aus leuchtenden, verengten Augen betrachtete. Cloud bewegte sie nur sehr langsam, bis er die kalte Wange des Mannes berührte, nur mit den Fingerspitzen. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, drehte er seine Hand und spreizte den Daumen ab - und tatsächlich schloss sich das rechte Auge. Ohne den geringsten Druck fuhr er mit der Fingerkuppe über das Lid, durch das ein schwacher, durch die Haut rötlicher Schimmer drang.

Cloud ließ seine Hand sinken, doch sein Handgelenk wurde blitzschnell gepackt und festgehalten. Cloud ließ ganz locker und wurde rot, als sich der Mann seine Handfläche an die Wange legte, seine große kalte Hand darüber, den Kopf in die Berührung gelehnt...

Das war ein Vertrauensbeweis und Cloud verstand nicht, warum er ihm so einfach angeboten wurde, wo der Mann anderen Menschen gegenüber doch so misstrauisch war... Wo er hier eingesperrt worden war, wo... Wenn die Gerüchte stimmten...

Wo er ihn doch eine Sekunde lang so angesehen hatte, als wollte er ihn in einem wilden Anfall von Hass zerreissen...

"Wir müssen hier raus. Ich allein kann leider nichts für dich tun." Cloud ließ seine Hand sinken, deutete dann vage in Richtung des leuchtenden Türschlosses. "Oh - ich heiße übrigens Cloud, Cloud Strife. Die Umstände sind nicht die besten, aber es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Er kam sich dumm vor, grinste aber breit in dem Versuch, die niederdrückende Atmosphäre abzuschütteln. "Und wie heißt du?" Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort und tatsächlich las er im Gesicht des Mannes nur Verwirrung. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und sah Cloud wieder mit diesem intensiven Blick an, als müsse er nachdenken und die Bedeutung des Gesagten entschlüsseln.

Cloud wartete geduldig, wie es seine Art war. Er konnte stundenlang still sitzen und zusehen, wie die Wolken vorbei zogen, auf die Stimmen im Wind lauschen...

Es war schwer zu erkennen, wie alle Einzelheiten, aber sein verletzter Gefährte bewegte schließlich die Lippen, doch nur ein heiseres Krächzen ertönte. Erschreckt griff er sich mit beiden Händen an die Kehle, die grünen Augen weit vor Schreck. Bevor er sich weh tun konnte, hielt Cloud schon seine Hände fest, versuchte den Griff zu lockern, der sich in das weiche Fleisch zu bohren drohte. "Hey - dass ist okay, du bist nur heiser vom Schreien. Versuch es einfach später noch mal."

Der Mann machte ein unglückliches, kehliges Geräusch, doch er ließ zu, dass Cloud seine Hände wegzog. Doch als Cloud sie losließ, hielt er ihm in einer deutlichen Geste die linke Handfläche hin, als würde ein Blick auf sie alles erklären. Cloud war verwirrt, beugte sich aber darüber, um im Dämmerlicht etwas erkennen zu können. Und tatsächlich - auf der fast weißen Haut stach eine Tätowierung hervor - eine Null mit einem Querstreifen.

Cloud rümpfte im Schutz seiner langen Strähnen die Nase – Experimente an Menschen, Nummern statt Namen... "Zero?"

Der Mann nickte und deutete auf sich. Dann stand Zero langsam, mit hölzernen Bewegungen auf. Er schwankte etwas auf den Beinen und überragte Cloud dann wie ein Riese... Ein nur mit einem dünnen Lendentuch bekleideter Riese...

Absurd, deswegen rot zu werden, Cloud, dachte er bissig. Doch er spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde und konzentrierte sich deshalb lieber darauf, selbst auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie brannten und kribbelten, wurden nur langsam wieder wach.

Zero hatte geduldig auf ihn gewartet und wandte sich nun ab, ging sicheren Schrittes in die Dunkelheit, als könne er problemlos sehen. Was angesichts seiner ungewöhnlichen Augen vielleicht auch stimmte. Cloud folgte ihm in Richtung der Tür, als plötzlich ein paar rote Lampen angingen und die Umgebung erhellten.

Und das war auch gut so, denn ein paar laut hallende Schritte weiter, ungefähr in der Mitte des Raumes, stand ein Tisch aus Metall, von dessen Kopfende eine Rinne in eine Art Auffangbecken führte. Rechts daneben standen unzählige Geräte, massige Maschinen, die Cloud noch nie gesehen hatte. Eine davon war gekrönt von drei großen Röhren aus Glas, zu denen Schläuche führten und in denen riesige Nadeln steckten. Zwei davon, dass konnte Cloud im näherkommen sehen, waren mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit gefüllt, in der etwas dunkles schwamm. Die in der Mitte jedoch war zerstört. Überall tropften Reste der stechenden, zähflüssigen Masse herunter und lagen Glasscherben, die im flackernden Licht rot funkelten. Ein paar kleinere Splitter knirschten unter Clouds Turnschuhen - das Geräusch und die ganze Szenerie verursachten ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Als ob er noch mehr Beweise hatte sehen wollen!

Er hatte nichts gehört oder gesehen, was seltsam war, wo jeder Schritt widerhallte. Aber wie aus dem Boden gewachsen stand Zero plötzlich vor ihm, versperrte Cloud die Sicht und den Weg. Er wirkte zum zerreissen angespannt und Cloud trat sofort ein paar Schritte zurück.

Zero zitterte, deutlich sichtbar in dem Rot, in das die Lampen seinen muskulösen, von Wunden und Narben übersäten Körper badeten. Sein schmales, fein geschnittenes Gesicht war seltsam ausdruckslos, doch seine grünen, viel zu hellen Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Es war nicht schwer für Cloud, zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen: Zero war von jemandem in dem Tank gefangen gehalten worden, hatte dort auf dem Tisch irgendwelche Experimente über sich ergehen lassen, dort die Schmerzen ertragen müssen...

Cloud erinnerte sich deutlich an das laute Splitten von Glas... Sie mussten hier schnell raus und alle davon informieren, dass die Schauergeschichten über die ShinRa Villa für diesen Mann bittere Realität waren.

"Schon okay - lass uns lieber schnell von hier verschwinden!" Cloud machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen – doch die roten Lampen gingen unvermittelt aus. Im Stockdunklen stolperte er ein paar Schritte vorwärts – bis ihn eine Hand am Ellbogen fasste und ihn weiter nach links zog.

Clouds Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals, doch natürlich war es nur Zero, der ihn in Richtung der Tür lotste. Er protestierte nicht, obwohl der Griff zu fest war und sich Finger in sein Fleisch bohrten – er war schließlich kein Waschlappen. Und Zero war sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst, wie stark er war. Es reichte auch völlig, dass er die Erinnerung ertragen musste, warum er... etwas unmenschliches an sich hatte... Und das war nichts, woran Cloud ihn denken lassen wollte.

Wenig später stand Cloud direkt vor dem blauen Leuchten des Türschlosses, doch er hatte wenig Hoffnung, dass es sich ohne eine bestimmte Zahlenkombination öffnen lassen würde. Immerhin hatte ShinRa hier eines seiner dunklen Geheimnisse weggesperrt – unwahrscheinlich, dass es keine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gab.

Dennoch stellte Cloud sich unter wachsamen grünen Augen auf die Zehenspitzen und ertastete die größte Metalltaste. Mit einem Stoßgebet in Richtung Shiva drückte er darauf –

Ein Piepsen ertönte und die Metalltür glitt mit einem Ruck zur Seite, bevor es zwei Mal laut knackte. Es hatte sich nur ein Spalt geöffnet, doch der war viel zu schmal, um hindurch zu schlüpfen - selbst für einen zu klein geratenen Zehnjährigen. Cloud konnte gerade mal seine flache Hand hindurch stecken.

Ein leises, frustriertes Grollen ertönte in seinem Rücken und eine geballte Faust schoss an Clouds linkem Ohr vorbei. Sie traf den Schalter mit solcher Wucht, dass das Metallgehäuse zersprang und die Tasten in alle Himmelsrichtungen sprengten. Dann schob Zero ihn vorsichtig bei Seite, schob seine Finger in den Spalt und versuchte, die Tür aufzustemmen.

Cloud erholte sich rasch von seinem Schreck und schaute gebannt zu, wie sich die Muskelstränge wie Drahtseile unter der hellen Haut spannten und wölbten. Doch er registrierte auch besorgt, dass Zero in Sekundenschnelle in Schweiß gebadet war, hektisch nach Luft schnappte und noch heftiger zitterte.

Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er sich nur verletzen...

Cloud fuhr erschreckt zusammen, als Zero wütend aufschrie und mit den bloßen Fäusten auf das Metall einzuschlagen begann, bis feuchte Flecken auf der Tür auftauchten, die nur Blut sein konnten.

Schnell fiel er dem rasenden Mann in den Arm, völlig blind für die Gefahr für sich selbst: „Nicht – hör auf! Du tust dir nur weh!“ Für einen winzigen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte Zero ihn abschütteln wie ein lästiges Insekt. Doch dann ließ er die Fäuste mit einem Knurren sinken und zog Cloud in seine Arme, legte schwer seinen Kopf auf eine schmale Schulter.

Cloud spürte seinen schnaufenden Atem an seinem Hals und in seinen widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen. Er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken: „Wir finden sicher einen Weg.“ Er kam sich etwas albern vor, hier die Stimme der Vernunft herauszukehren, wo doch er das Kind war. Wo ihm der Kopf schwirrte, wo er in Wahrheit panische Angst hatte und einfach nicht dachte, um funktionieren zu können...

Dann machte Zero sich abrupt von ihm los und warf sich mit einem wilden Schrei und aller Gewalt gegen die Tür, das Gesicht vor Hass verzerrt. Cloud lief ein heißkalter Schauer über den Rücken, die Nackenhaare stellten sich ihm auf – mit einem metallischen Kreischen wölbte sich die Tür nach außen. Plötzlich fürchtete er sich vor Zero, vor seinen kalt leuchtenden, nicht menschlichen Augen und sein Instinkt riet ihm, davon zu laufen, so schnell er nur konnte...

Doch Cloud blieb wo er war. Was auch immer Zero widerfahren war, die Schuld daran lang bei den Wissenschaftlern von ShinRa. Nur weil er anders war Angst vor ihm zu haben, war unfair – und schließlich hatte er Cloud nichts getan, im Gegenteil. Wenn Cloud jetzt vor ihm zurückschreckte, wäre das Verrat gewesen.

Und... Es war nur ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Wispern wie das im Wind, aber... Ihn wie ein Monster zu behandeln... das allein würde den Menschen in Zero zerstören, eine wichtige Verbindung kappen... Weil man automatisch das Verhalten anderer reflektiert...

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall sprang die Tür beim zweiten Versuch aus ihren Führungsschienen und prallte scheppernd gegen die Metallwand des Flurs dahinter. Staub wirbelte in dicken Schwaden auf, als sie dumpf zu Boden fiel. Hustend hielten sich beide die Arme vor Mund und Nase.

Cloud ließ sich zu einem kurzen Jubel hinreißen: „Du hast es geschafft!“ – Doch dann besann er sich und verharrte regungslos: „Ob das die von ShinRa gehört haben?“

Zero, der erschöpft in sich zusammen gesunken war, blickte scharf hoch. Er setzte erfolglos zum Sprechen an, beließ es dann bei einer vagen Geste. Cloud deutete sie so, dass er es nicht genau wusste, sie aber auf der Hut sein mussten, schließlich war Zero ihr Gefangener gewesen. Cloud nickte und trat dann vorsichtig an die verbeulten Überreste des Türrahmens, um daran vorbei die Umgebung zu betrachten.

In dem Flur flackerten wieder die roten Lampen, doch außer Staub, Dreck und Markierungspfeilen in Neongrün konnte er in beiden Richtungen nichts erkennen. Sorgfältig suchte er auch die Decke ab – schließlich könnte es Überwachungskameras geben. Doch Cloud entdeckte nichts auffälliges und solange er auch lauschte und die Ohren spitzte – alles blieb still. „Es scheint niemand zu kommen...“

Zero stand unvermittelt neben ihm, geräuschlos wie immer und trat dann auf den Korridor hinaus. Er winkte Cloud zu sich und schob ihn dann nachdrücklich hinter sich, bevor er sich vorsichtig in Bewegung setzte, dicht an der Wand entlang. Er folgte dem Pfeil, der nach links zeigte.

Cloud hielt sich dicht hinter ihm – und sah zum ersten Mal die vielen langen Nadeln, die entlang von Zeros Wirbelsäule in seinem Rücken steckten. Blutige Rinnsale sickerten aus den Einstichlöchern hervor, vermischten sich mit Schweiß und der grünen Chemikalie. Cloud sah auf seine eigenen, klebrigen Hände hinab. Sie waren grau vom Schmutz und voll von der schleimigen Substanz, vermischt mit Rot...

„Zero...“

Doch dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit war nach vorne gerichtet. Und das nicht ohne Grund, denn ein gefährliches Grollen kam aus dieser Richtung. Cloud schaute an Zero vorbei – direkt in rot glühende Augen in einem grotesk verzerrten Hundegesicht. Rhythmisch klackten die gewaltigen Klauen des Monsters auf dem Metallboden, sein Schwanz peitschte um seine Löwenbeine und es presste seinen muskulösen Körper mit rotem Fell dicht an den Boden; zum Sprung bereit.

Cloud griff automatisch nach Zeros Hand, der den Druck erwiderte. Doch ihn selbst schien das fauchende Biest nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Tatsächlich glitten seine leuchtenden Augen fast fasziniert über das Ungetüm, völlig unbeeindruckt von dessen Fauchen, den Klauen und gewaltigen Eckzähnen. Dann schnaubte er nur abfällig und fixierte das Monster mit einem kalten Blick, stieß ein kehliges Knurren aus.

Cloud wich erschreckt gegen die Wand zurück, als das Biest mit einem gewaltigen Satz an ihnen vorbei sprang und in die andere Richtung lief, bis es im Dunklen verschwand.

„Puh!“ Erleichtert stieß er den angehaltenen Atem aus und wischte sich ein paar Schweißperlen von der Stirn. „Hmm...“ Zeros leises Brummen klang verdächtig amüsiert. Cloud spürte, wie sein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde und wich verlegen seinem Blick aus: „Was denn?! Das Vieh hätte mich beinahe gestreift!“ Eine große Hand landete schwer in seinem stacheligen Haar und zerzauste die blonden Strähnen mit einem beschwichtigenden Schnauben. Dann übernahm Zero wieder die Führung. Offenbar kannte er sich etwas in dem unterirdischen Komplex aus, denn wenige Minuten später standen sie vor einer zweiflügeligen Metalltür, die mit „Exit“ markiert war.

Cloud spürte, dass Zero der Anblick beunruhigte. Er schloss seine Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, wirkte zum Zerreißen angespannt und unschlüssig. „Gibt es keinen anderen Ausgang?“ Zero schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich dann halb zu Cloud um. Er konnte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht deuten, da silbrige Haarsträhnen ihm die Sicht versperrten. Doch dann schien Zero einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und stieß vorsichtig die linke Türhälfte auf.

Argwöhnisch sondierte Zero die Lage, doch nach ein paar gespannten Momenten ging er weiter und winkte Cloud, ihm zu folgen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine große Halle, nur spärlich erleuchtet von einer nackten Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing.

Plötzlich verriegelte sich die Tür hinter ihnen mit einer rhythmischen Serie von einrastenden Bolzen und mit einem elektrischen Knistern gingen gleißend helle Scheinwerfer an, die Cloud blendeten.

„Keine Bewegung!“ brüllte eine dumpfe Männerstimme und zur gleichen Zeit wurden Waffen entsichert und durchgeladen. Die ShinRa Soldaten hatten sie gestellt.

Cloud hob automatisch die Hände und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie sie aus dieser Lage herauskommen sollten. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um sich selbst – was sollten sie ihm schon antun, wo seine Mutter ihn sicher schon suchte? Er war nur ein Kind aus dem Dorf und die Soldaten waren solche Einbrüche zwecks Mutprobe schon fast gewöhnt...

Oder hatte Cloud zu viel gesehen? Wegen Zero? Wieviel würde einem weltumspannenden Konzern, der illegale Experimente an Menschen durchführte, das Leben eines kleinen Jungen wert sein? Cloud lief es eiskalt über den Rücken als er erkannte, wie einfach sich eine Geschichte erfinden ließ um sein Verschwinden zu vertuschen...

Zero knurrte wütend, stand aber völlig still. Seine Hände zuckten, als wollte er angreifen oder fliehen. – Doch er würde sich nicht bewegen, weil Cloud hinter ihm stand. Weil er sich entschlossen hatte, ihn zu beschützen! „Zero - !“

„Feuer frei!“ Schüsse peitschten durch die Halle, ließen Zero zusammenzucken,- doch er wich nicht aus. Statt dessen ertrug er die Treffer, bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck, schützte Cloud mit seinem Körper. Doch das rote Mündungsfeuer riss nicht ab, flackerte immer weiter vor Clouds weit aufgerissenen Augen, bis sein Freund mit einem ersticktem Schrei zusammenbrach, Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund –

„Feuer einstellen! Wie zur Hölle ist das Kind hier herein gekommen?“ „Sichert das Testsubjekt! Holt den Jungen da weg!“

Cloud hörte die Rufe, verstand sie aber nicht. Er hatte keinen Blick übrig für die ausschwärmenden Soldaten in ihren blauen und roten Uniformen, mit ihren gesichtslosen Helmen; die Waffen im Anschlag.

Er konnte nur verständnislos auf Zero starren, der blutend am Boden lag... Jemand packte Cloud hart an der Schulter, zog ihn ein paar Schritte weg, schüttelte ihn, versuchte, ihm die Sicht zu versperren, stellte Fragen – doch Cloud blieb wie betäubt.

Einer der Soldaten im Offiziersrot stieß Zero mit seinem Stiefel in die Seite, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und zuckte zurück, als der bewusstlose Mann leise stöhnte. Die Mündung des Maschinengewehrs zitterte, als sie sich Zeros Schläfe näherte...

„Nein!“ Mit einem Aufschrei warf Cloud sich nach vorne, versuchte, sich zwischen den Lauf und Zero zu stellen, doch der Mann hinter ihm zog ihm den Gewehrkolben über den Schädel.

Der harte Schlag trieb Cloud Tränen in die Augen, er taumelte benommen vorwärts. Ein Tritt in die Seite fegte ihn von den Füßen und er blieb zusammen gekrümmt am Boden liegen. Schwarze Punkte tanzten in seinem verschwommenen Sichtfeld...

„Hey, verdammt! Der Kleine ist doch noch ein Kind!“ protestierte jemand mit heller Stimme.

„Ruhe, Rekrut! Sichern Sie den Aufgang zur Villa!“ „Aber Sir – was ist mit dem Jungen?“ „Hmph – sollen die hohen Tiere das unter sich ausmachen. Professor Hojo müsste in ein paar Stunden aus Midgar zurückkehren. Bis dahin versiegeln wir das Subjekt und ihn in diesem Raum.“

Cloud hörte die Worte wie durch eine Watteschicht. Sich entfernende Schritte hallten überlaut in seinem dröhnenden Kopf wider, bevor ihn die aufsteigende Schwärze verschluckte.

***

„Cl ...“ Die heisere, raue Stimme rief ihn nicht zum ersten Mal. „...oud...“

Cloud kämpfte minutenlang vergebens darum, die bleierne Müdigkeit abzuschütteln. Endlich jedoch kam er so weit zu sich, dass er benommen die blauen Aufgen aufschlug und sich umsah.

„Cl - Cloud...“

Sein Blick fiel auf Zero, der ein paar Schritte entfernt in einer roten Pfütze lag. Trotz seiner schmerzverzerrten Grimasse gelang ihm ein zittriges Lächeln. Doch das Leuchten seiner grünen Augen war dumpf und seine nach Cloud ausgestreckte Hand schwankte heftig; Blut tropfte davon auf den kahlen Betonboden.

„Zero...“ Cloud blinzelte langsam und brauchte einen langen Moment bis er das Bild begriff, dass sich ihm bot. Dann drehte er sich auf den Bauch, rappelte sich mühsam auf, obwohl sich alles vor seinen Augen zu drehen begann.

Zero lag im Sterben. Wegen ihm – weil er ihn beschützt hatte. Wäre er doch nur nie... Doch Selbstvorwürfe nützten niemandem etwas. Für solche Gedanken war später Zeit – falls es für Cloud noch ein später gab, wenn die Soldaten zurückkehrten...

Cloud unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und rang mit sich, um die Fassung zu bewahren. Zero brauchte ihn jetzt. Aus irgendeinem Grund bedeutete Clouds Nähe für den Mann so etwas wie... Trost. Und Cloud wollte verdammt sein, wenn er ihn dort alleine sterben ließ!

So schwindelig wie ihm war, schien aufzustehen keine gute Idee zu sein, also kroch Cloud die knappen zwei Meter auf allen Vieren zu Zero, der jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Kurz vor seinem Ziel wurde Cloud abermals Schwarz vor Augen, aber eine Hand packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn näher, bis er halb auf Zero lag. Eiskalte Lippen streiften seine heiße Stirn, doch der Griff lockerte sich und Cloud fiel zur Seite, in die warme Flüssigkeit, die süßlich nach Kupfer roch...

Cloud zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken und setzte sich langsam auf, bis er neben seinem gefallenen Freund kniete. Zero wurde von Schmerzen geschüttelt, Schweiß lief ihm über das verzerrte Gesicht. Doch kein Laut drang ihm über die Lippen, bis –

Mit einem erstickten Schrei wich Cloud ein Stück zurück: Zeros Haut verfärbte sich, wurde grau und dann braun, schien in Sekundenschnelle auszutrocknen. Schwarzviolett wölbten sich die Adern und Muskelstränge hervor, zogen sich zusammen. Straffes Fleisch wirkte plötzlich weich und matschig unter der Haut, der stechende Gestank, den Cloud kaum noch wahr genommen hatte, wurde Übelkeit erregend. Wie verfaulendes Fleisch... Büschel knisternder, strohig silberner Haare fielen zu Boden, als Zero sich stumm vor Qual hin und her wand...

Es war, als ob Zero direkt vor seinen Augen verfallen, verwesen würde... Cloud schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und unterdrückte mühsam ein Würgen. Jeder Instinkt in ihm schrie, dass er weglaufen musste – doch Cloud überwand den Impuls, die Angst, das Entsetzen, den Ekel und griff nach Zeros Hand. Nicht die Finger sondern das Fleisch selbst bewegte sich in seinem Griff, doch er ließ nicht los. Ungehindert liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen, als er schluchzend hervor stieß: „Zero...“

Grüne Augen, stumpf und blank, öffneten sich in einem entstellten Gesicht. Lange rollten sie ohne Fokus umher, bis sie sich mühsam auf Cloud richteten. Schwarze Lippen verzogen sich zur Karikatur eines Lächelns, platzen unter der Spannung und formten ein Wort...

Dann wurde alles Schwarz.

***

Professor Hojo beugte sich mit einem faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck über das degenerierte Subjekt und das Kind: „Hmm – welch außergewöhnliche Reaktion dieses Subjekt auf den Jungen gezeigt hat... Höchst unerwartet, nachdem ich ihn selbst in Stasis versetzt hatte...“ Er murmelte leise weiter, die Hände vergraben in den Taschen seines Laborkittels, bis ihm seine Brille von der Nase zu rutschen drohte. Routiniert schob er sie mit dem rechten Zeigefinger hoch, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang den Blick abzuwenden, der gierig über den kleinen Körper zu seinen Füßen glitt.

Dem jungen Turk aus der Zentrale lief bei diesem Anblick ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch er wiederholte nur mit ausdrucksloser Stimme: „Dr. Hojo – Sie werden keine Experimente an einem Jungen aus Nibelheim vornehmen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?“

„Hm? Lassen Sie die Überreste in mein Labor nach Midgar schicken. Die Ausrüstung hier ist zu antiquiert. Vielleicht ist das Jenova – Projekt doch noch nicht gescheitert...“

Sein Gegenüber seufzte unterdrückt. „Haben Sie mir zugehört?“

„Hm? Natürlich, mein Junge. – Seine DNA. Zumindest davon kann ich eine Probe nehmen, nicht wahr?“

Sein Begleitschutz und Aufpasser nickte zögerlich und wandte sich dann ab, um den Kretins von Fußsoldaten Befehle zu erteilen. Hojo betrachtete den ihm zugewandten Rücken mit amüsierter Verachtung und griff in seine voluminöse Kitteltasche. Neben den Instrumenten für die DNA–Probe kam eine Spritze mit leuchtend orangem Inhalt zum Vorschein. „Wie gut, dass ich etwas davon mitgenommen habe...“

***

Elena Strife hatte lange Stunden mit bangem Warten verbracht. Beinahe wäre sie selbst zur ShinRa Villa gegangen, nachdem Tifa, die Nachbarstochter, ihr die Mutprobe gebeichtet hatte. Doch sie war davor zurückgeschreckt und saß nun wie auf heißen Kohlen am Küchentisch.

Als ein junger Mann im schwarzen Anzug an ihre Tür klopfte, ihren bewusstlosen Sohn im Arm, war sie so erleichtert, dass seine Erklärungen fast ungehört an ihr vorbei zogen.

Irgend etwas von dem alten Weinkeller, einem Erdrutsch – Gütige Shiva! -, einem Sturz in einen alten Stollen, leichte Kopfverletzungen, nichts ernstes, schon vom Arzt untersucht... Alles kein Grund zur Besorgnis!

Ha – ihr Sohn konnte was erleben, wenn er wieder aufgewacht war!

***

Elena fielen nach dem Vorfall kleine Veränderungen an ihrem Sohn auf.

Er war rastlos, in sich gekehrter als sonst, sprach noch weniger. Nachts hatte er Alpträume, doch genau wie an seine Zeit im Weinkeller konnte er sich nie an sie erinnern.

Plötzlich wollte er lernen, wie man mit einem Schwert umging. Und er belagerte den alten Zangan, der Tifa in Nahkampftechniken unterrichtete.

Mit den Jahren kam er ihr vor wie ein Tier im Käfig, als wäre Nibelheim zu klein für ihn geworden...

Und das war noch nicht alles – er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, nach Midgar zu gehen und dem Militär beizutreten! Ihr kleiner Cloud! Bei ShinRa, nein - sogar bei SOLDAT! Genau wie Sephiroth, dessen Poster wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich über seinem Bett hing!

Sie lachte still in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken. Heldenverehrung war ja nichts ungewöhnliches für einen Teenager.  
***

Hätte sie genauer hingesehen, hätte Elena Strife bemerkt, dass es Cloud ernst mit seinem Vorhaben war.

Und das alles andere als Bewunderung aus seinem Blick sprach, wenn er ein bestimmtes Poster anstarrte.

Doch wie die meisten anderen Menschen in seinem noch jungen Leben sah sie in Cloud nur, was sie sehen wollte.

Und so war sie wie gelähmt, als sein Bett am Morgen seines fünfzehnten Geburtstages leer war.

  
Ende


End file.
